


But, Oh, Those Summer Nights

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: Grease, The Walking Dead
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/M, Language, Period-Typical Racism, Sexual Content, Street Racing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1959, Beth Greene unexpectedly falls in love with mysterious and gentle Daryl Dixon. When summer ends, Beth must part for her new hometown. </p>
<p>The summer of ‘59 may be over, but the journey has just begun.</p>
<p>A TWD/Grease AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Yeah. Yeah it really is what you think it is, guys… It's the first chapter to my Grease/Bethyl AU thing-a-majig! And I don't have much else to say so let's jump in it.**

**…**

  
**July 25, 1958**

Beth didn't cry anymore. She hadn't cried since she was little and her daddy had almost died from drinking and driving. He'd lost his leg and had sworn off alcohol the day Beth declared - at six years old - she wasn't ever gonna cry anymore.

She didn't cry… But she felt like she was going to now. She wanted to cry. She refused but God did she want to. She wanted to cry and curse like a boy at just how unfair life could be sometimes.

“I ain't worth that look on yer face, Beth.”

Beth shook her head at him and tried to look away. She didn't cry. Not anymore! And she certainly couldn't cry in front of _Him_. Not now. Not when this could be the last time she ever saw the young man who'd stolen her heart away.

“You are, Daryl… It's not fair, is it? I just met you and now…” Beth's voice trailed off, unable to say what was the truth.

Daryl's quiet. He's always quiet. Has been since the day he fixed Maggie's car after they were both thought to be stranded at the beach. It had only been three months ago but to Beth it seemed a lifetime since she laid eyes on this man with such intense blue eyes and his plain black shirt and jeans with hair that mama would say needed a cut.

“Ain't forever. Said so yourself, ‘member?” He murmured as she buried her face against his shoulder, body stiff for just a second before he allowed himself to relax and hold her.

“But what if it is? What if I never see you again?” Beth whispered, turning to watch the waves lick the sand at their feet, wishing she could enjoy this last sunset with him.

He's quiet again, but Beth isn't surprised. Because instead of speaking he tightens his grip around her and buries his face in her hair and takes her in as she takes him in, wanting to memorize every feature possible; from his smell to the feel of his scruff on her forehead.

This couldn't be goodbye… It just couldn't be. The lord worked in mysterious ways… Maybe he was doing so again… Maybe.

She prayed that was so.

“Want you to have something… To remember me by… Can I see your pocket knife?”

Beth stepped back and Daryl eyed her, uncertain, as he removed his knife. Beth opened it and before Daryl could say otherwise, Beth found her smaller braid and cut it clean off.

“Beth…” Daryl's expression was in awe as Beth closed the knife and pressed it into his hand before placing the braid in his pocket.

His eyes met hers, the both of them sharing a silent look before Daryl took her hand and dragged him over to where his leather vest lay.

Opening the knife, Beth watched in shock and with a swell of her heart, as Daryl cut a leather string from the vest and placed it in her hand.

Beth looked down at the leather string before reaching behind her and removing her two heart necklace piece from its silver chain and quickly fastening it to the leather string and tying it so it fit around her neck, stuffing the chain away in her own jacket.

“Ya ain't have to do that.” Daryl murmured.

But Beth shook her head. She'd never take this leather string off. Not until they could be together again. Not before then. Not ever if that became the case.

Beth shoved forward and wrapped herself tightly around his larger frame, watching the sun sink and tick away their last moments.

God she hoped not...

**…**

**August 1, 1958**

“Don't know why the fuck you're even goin'. School ain't ever done shit for a Dixon, li’l brother.”

Daryl ignored his brother in favor of stuffing a piece of burnt toast down his throat. It was the one time of the whole school year his Ma was sober enough to make him breakfast and pack him a lunch. The rest of the time she was so drunk she could hardly remember the time of day.

“You're going to be late, Daryl.” Maria Dixon said softly as Daryl brushed crumbs off his shirt and dodged around Merle to go grab his vest from his room.

Shucking it on, Daryl grabbed his black and white bandana - the symbol of this place as an Outlaw Dog - and stuffed it in his back pocket before also pocketing his keys and grabbing his shades.

“Wasting your time, Darylina. Should've stayed in California…” Merle grumbled, already halfway through his first beer of the day before he went to work at the family service garage.

Ignoring Merle's grumbling, Daryl stormed out the door, barely casting a glance at his old man as he was passed out in the recliner and snoring loudly with beer cans all around him.

School was better than being home and dealing with his old man. Hell it was a nice break from Merle too at least.

…

Beth tried not to feel nervous. It was a new school. A place to remake herself and make new friends…. Even if she did miss California and her old friends.

“So you got first period English with… Ugh, watch out for Mr. Lamson. He can be real moldy. And I swear he tries to look up your skirt.” Rosita spoke up beside her, having snatched up Beth's schedule.

“I can't thank you enough for helping me around, Rosita… I'm kinda nervous.” Beth sighed as Rosita popped her gum and hummed about their schedules.

“Hey, no sweat! Your parents seem pretty _guay_ after letting _mi papi_ keep his job at the store when they bought it.” Rosita grinned, hooking arms with her.

Her daddy had bought out the local farming supply store and the small market space around it. Her mama and him had made sure no one lost their job or had to worry about being kicked out and what their new payment policy was. It had earned Beth a friend in Rosita when she went with her daddy to talk to Rosita’s father about his concerns for the workers jobs.

“But enough about me! How's life away from California feeling? Nervous sure, but it's gotta be a little exciting, right?”

Rosita was energetic and grins and Beth couldn't help her own smile growing as she was dragged through the crowd of students excited and dreading their first days back at Alexandria High.

Beth shook her head and proceeded to let Rosita question her about California, doing her best to speak over the crowd of her classmates and the distant, approaching roar of what sounded like motorcycles before they were up the stairs and in the building.

**…**

**R & R Plz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**And we're back pals and gals! Time for the next chapter of my recent fun. It's probably not as long as I could've made it but here it be!**

**…**

Pulling into Alexandria High for the first time in three months felt strange. Always did on the first day back. Especially since this year, he was a senior. Graduation and all that shit were right around the corner.

Pulling up into the Outlaw Dog parking spot - one of three that had been crudely graffitied with their names in Merle’s handwriting from years ago - and cut the engine to relax and finish off his cigarette.

A few obvious freshmen eyeballed him but all it took was the Dixon scowl to get them running along. It also has a few of the girls giggling and batting shy eyes his way.

Looking away, Daryl flicked his cigarette to the ground and gave it a stomp as he smirked at a familiar white and silver Ford De Lux making its way for the spot next to his, three idiots hanging over the side of the convertible as the driver grumbled at them in Spanish.

“Dixon! Hey!”

The three passengers gave howls and excited exclamations, jumping from the vehicle to rush him as he removed himself from his bike and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Daryl, man! Where you been all summer?! Thought your ass split for good!” Zach exclaimed loudly, giving him a handshake and quick pat on the back.

“Nah. Dragged Merle’s ass back too. Knew you assholes couldn't make it through a year without me.” Daryl grunted, exchanging quick greetings with Pete and Luke as he walked up to the driver.

“Good to see you came back, _pendejo_.” He glared, shoving himself out of the vehicle to stand eye to eye with Daryl.

The two shared glares, the others tensing up and looking between their leader and right hand man with baited breaths.

Slowly a grin spread across the Spaniards face before he laughed and smacked Daryl on the arm, making Daryl smirk and slap his arm, the two falling into a familiar and comfortable shove and pull as they elbowed one another.

“Jesus, Marinez. You two gotta start that shit and give us a freaking heart attack?!” Zach exclaimed.

A sense of peace came over Daryl as he fell instep with Martinez, a familiar feeling that he'd missed during his time away.

School was shit but at least he had the gang and it got him the fuck outta the house from Merle's bitching, his mom's slurring, and his old man's leather belt and fist.

“Come on, _amigo_. See what pickings we got this year!” Martinez barked over to the others, all of them falling in step and making for the hallways of AHS.

“Where the Hells Tyreese and T? Noah?” Daryl asked as he shoved an obvious freshman out of his way, ignoring his frightened apology.

“Ty got a new car, man. They’re gonna meet us at the lockers. We're all skipping second period. You in?” Pete spoke up from Daryl’s left as he combed his hair.

“The Hell class you skipping?” Daryl inquired.

“Phys Ed. with O’Donnel.” Luke answered with a grin.

“That asshole? Thought he was dead from that fall he took?” Martinez scoffed.

“Nah he landed on that winning personality of his and came out of it with only a fractured rib and busted nose.” Zach answered with a laugh as they approached their graffiti covered lockers (another memento of Merle Dixon’s presence).

“Maybe this year he’ll get a catapult pole up the ass before graduation.” Martinez snickered, Daryl smirking as the guys cackled in agreement before they began bitching about their schedules for the first half of the year.

**…**

Alexandria High School is _large_. Larger than even her own high school back in California. There are so many diversities and there's three levels and it admittedly makes Beth kind of dizzy.

“Just finish filling this out, miss Greene, and I can send you on your way with a hall pass.” Deanna Monroe - the principle of AHS - stated as she handed Beth the last of the paperwork she needed to finish filling out so she could be registered fully in the school files.

“Ugh. How many more days til Christmas break?” An older male in a fishing cap sighed as he scooted around Beth to grab from his labeled mailbox - _D. Horvath_ \- while sipping his coffee.

“Eighty-six.” Beth spoke up as she finished signing her name on one of the three lines she had to sign.

“Eighty-six?” The man grimaced, taking his coffee from his mouth to eye her.

“Mmhmm. I've been counting.” Beth confirmed with a resigned smile.

The older male groaned and shook his head as he made off for the back of the office where Beth assumed was one of the teachers lounges.

Beth smiled and looked down at the paper to sign the last two lines and took them to Mrs. Monroe, who handed Beth a schedule and had her wait for an escort - “personally picked out for his high academic record so you can get a positive start at Alexandria High School” - as Beth heard the warning bell go off.

**…**

Daryl stifled a yawn as he leaned back in his desk from the backseat of the science class. He'd been up later than he'd meant to working on a car at the shop. And while he was mentally glad to be at school, his body was protesting the lack of sleep after being able to sleep in all summer.

Beside him, Theodore - T-Dog as he was called by his fellow Outlaw Dogs and close friends - concentrated on carving his initials into the faux wood of his desk as Martinez watched him.

At the front, their teacher - Mr. Calhoun - half ass explained the syllabus and what he expected from them, all while downing a very obnoxiously large cup of joe that Daryl had a feeling had more than just coffee beans in it.

“Psst!” Zach called out from behind him in a hushed whisper.

Daryl looked back and gave a smirk as he saw Zach and Luke holding a mouse and motioning towards the graduating classes “Student Council Vice President Nominee”, Haley Nikolas, as she was chatting away loudly during Calhoun’s speech.

Zach snuck around behind Haley and slipped the mouse by her arm, him and Luke snickering as they ducked away right as Haley felt the mouse crawl on her arm.

Her screech set everyone into howls of laughter, Zach and Luke high fiving while Calhoun sighed and corralled the mouse up to put away.

Daryl snorted and sat up, suddenly more awake.

**…**

“So you're going to join the cheer squad?”

Beth nodded, watching her escort go over her schedule as he lead her through the school and she prayed she'd remember how to get to her second period without too much trouble.

“Fair warning, the captain is Julie Berkley and she can be a real rear end problem if you get my drift.” Eric Raleigh hummed, making a face that had Beth giggling.

Eric was an attractive young man who was also a senior. He was also very stylish in his navy blue cardigan and loose wool flannel trousers with his shined leather shoes. He dressed better than some of the teachers he'd seen.

“I really appreciate you showing me around. My friend Rosita was going to but they wouldn't let her… It's nice to meet another kind face. Afraid I don't know many people yet…” Beth trailed off, tugging on one of her braids.

Eric gave her a warm smile and waved her off gently. “I'm happy to help get you settled, Beth! I was new here two years ago and trust me I understand feeling outta place, dear. But you just wipe that aside! You're a nice girl and I'm sure you'll fit right in! And you are always more than welcome to come find me and my friends in the music and theatre department. Aaron and I are lacking in more members.”

Beth tried not to look into the way Eric said the name “Aaron” with such affection… She'd heard once of other men being in relationships, but she hadn't ever been faced with it so she wasn't sure if that affection was platonic or more… Best not to jump ahead.

Instead Beth gave him another grateful smile before he ushered her to room 510, her Music class and first hour, and wished her luck after writing down his locker number and telling her where he sat at lunch if she wanted to join.

Waving bye, Beth stepped into Miss Cohan’s room, flushing at all the eyes turned her way and Miss Cohan pausing in her syllabus reading to greet her and check over her pass before motioning her to have a seat.

Beth slipped into her seat beside a blonde woman fixing her make-up and eying Beth through her compact, which Beth did her best to ignore and stare ahead for the rest of the class period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done! So I realized that Daryl is gonna be just a bit ooc at times.cause let's face it, our real DD wouldn't fit in the Grease World besides the fashion or with The Scorpions. So I'm gonna make this Daryl a little more childish and gruff at times. He's like Norman mixed with season one Daryl with a few two through six Daryl, okay? Kay!
> 
> Also trying to write a gay man in the late 1950s is hard because I don't wanna make him seem stereotypical but at the same time the late 50s were a different time for homosexuality so this is an interesting leap. But if I write them too flamboyant or stereotypical please talk to me about it and I can adjust as best I can. I'm not trying to offend anyone I swear!


End file.
